SeeThrough
by sassafrasss
Summary: His eyes could see through everything, but she was still a mystery. Pein Konan OR Nagato Konan. Oneshot.


**I can see through it all**

**Everything is transparent**

**These eyes can't see through you**

She was the first person he saw with his Rinnegan who wasn't dead.

Her body and face and skin and muscles had been stripped away before his eyes to reveal a massive system of coils brightly shining in a creamy blue fire. She had turned into a monster, before his eyes, a skeleton and organs with coils snaking around them, suffocating her body and life, condemning her to a life of war and fighting.

He would have recoiled in horror had he not heard her voice.

She had softly called out his name and he knew her voice. He snapped his eyes shut so the image would go away and it did. In his need he reached out blindly to her and she took his hand, put his arm over her shoulder and guided him back to the hut while his eyes stayed sealed.

But no matter how hard he squeezed them, they began to slowly pierce his lids and look out into the world beyond, and he didn't know how to stop it. When Konan had been reassured by Yahiko and they were asleep he asked his sensei about it and they solved it together, teaching him how to control the eyes and reminding him that they were his eyes and he guided them where he wished. He said they were a tool, just like a fork or a kunai.

Nagato had nodded, but he knew they were more than that.

Because the circles in his eyes did not represent ripples and everyone assumes, but layers. Layers upon layers of chakra, skin and bone. Layers of rocks and dirt and magma. Layers of metal, rust, and decay. Layers upon layers of blood and bodies caking the earth of Rain Country.

And later, when they trained together, Nagato would cycle through the layers of Yahiko's water jutsu while he perfected his wind jutsu's after one example from his Sensei.

Soon, Nagato found that he had favorite jutsu structures. The more complicated, the more beautiful the netting of chakra that the jutsu use. These were the kind he liked the most, one's he really had to look at.

Konan's origami jutsu was the most complicated he had ever seen. Even when she was young, her jutsu had a complexity that neither Yahiko nor Nagato nor even Jiraiya could replicate. It was all polygonal, and geometric, all triangles and trapezoids of chakra expelled forth from her body, the perfect amount she needed to fold her paper with touching it. No shortage or Surplus. He envied and admired her control and naturalness with manipulating the creamy light blue fire within her.

He was so busy watching her chakra that he almost missed her transformation from the little girl she was to the woman beside him. Almost, because he too often zoomed out from her chakra system (chastely skipping the layer where she was without clothes because his face became too red when he did that) to just watch her move and slide though stances and poses for her exercises and battles.

He was even more enthralled by her body than her chakra. She moved like the water that sat stagnant over their home, gliding from one rusted roof to the next, dropping and slipping in and around everything, soaking everything, making sure that her job was done and done thoroughly.

And then he was hers, not the other way around. One day, she approached him and softly kissed the very corner of his mouth.

Yahiko was there, cheering loudly in the doorway, saying stupid things like, "I knew it! Ever since I found ya two huddled together behind that dumpster I knew it!"

And, "You're such a wimp, Nagato, you couldn't even tell her, and she had to come get you instead of the other way around!"

And, "Haha! You two are so funny! Konan totally owns you, Nagato, you baby, I see her being the one kissing you all the time!"

To which Konan would shush at Yahiko and tell him to be nice, but he would just laugh and Nagato would just smile because this life was good and Yahiko was just kidding. Because that's how Yahiko showed his love, and how he showed his approval to Konan and Nagato.

Then the good times kept rolling, and Nagato ignored the layers of scum his eyes could see all over the city of their precious world. And it was okay because they had each other. They had each other to hold themselves up, always fighting for the good cause, fighting against the tyrant of the Rain country, of their lives. In between the blood and the battles and the near-death experiences that coated them in layers of pain and guilt, they had each other to wash away the layers of filth.

Yahiko was always in front, his back to the other two. His red hair would flame in the sunlight because it never rained when he fought. He said it would because he wanted the sky to watch and see them fight for the country so it wouldn't have to cry anymore. He looked so fearsome all the time, that feral smirk on his face and the gleam of righteousness in his eyes. His hand would always be wide and open, thrust out into the air like a flag so that the enemy knew that justice had come.

Nagato and Konan flanked him, a few steps behind him but always there. They stood ever to each other, Nagato on the left and Konan on the right. Nagato's hair always covering one of his rippling eyes because it could just look through it anyways. His dark hair and pale skin accenting his visible silver eye. Konan would always have that paper flower in her shimmering blue hair and at least one piece of paper in hand. She would be dressed in tight woolen clothing to repel the water and keep her warm (while showing off her figure, Nagato would think).

They lead the front against Hanzou and his horrible ways. They lost more battles than they won, but they always lived in the end. After every battle, they were still together, and that's what mattered.

And then Yahiko died.

Hanzou had been so fed up with their rioting and chaos-making; he simply came out of his castle one day and killed Yahiko.

Konan however, would forever claim had he had killed all three of them. She never voiced this claim though.

Hanzou went for Yahiko, of course, because he had the loudest mouth and even if you aren't the most powerful threat it's your mouth they want to shut. Nagato could see the jutsu that the Salamander lord threw at Yahiko, and its unstoppable amount of chakra and complexity, and he just couldn't bear to see his friend die at the hands of such a man.

Yahiko was the light and the drive and the leader of their team, what were they without him?

So Nagato stepped in front of him, and prepared to give his life for his best friend. Yahiko was shouting, telling him to get out of the way you stupid asshole, but it was all white noise to Nagato, nothing but nonsense compared to the high he was feeling. The feeling he was doing this good deed for the world, because he knew that Yahiko could save it.

And then he saw Konan, his eyes still watching that chakra layer. Her body was flaming with chakra, pumped to the max, exuding it and she forced herself toward him.

Nagato was the love and the joy and the savior to her world, what was she without him?

So she knocked him out of the way and Yahiko died, a single hole in his chest where his heart was, where the spear of water passed through.

And Hanzou was gone, and they were left to stare at their friend.

In the end, they lost the thing most precious thing to them. In the end, they were still just children staring at their friends smiling body.

Nagato had never figured out why he had smiled in the last second.

And Konan took his hand and she looked at her and saw her chakra systems were the same again as an hour before the battle. He looked at her muscles and found that her body was the same. Then he looked at her, he really looked at her, and he saw that she had changed for good.

That light in her eyes was gone. He realized that for all his immense vision that he would never be able to see-through her thoughts. That he would never be able to see through her mind and into her thoughts about choosing one or the other, Nagato or Yahiko.

He never asked, but he silently agreed. They all died that day. Konan and Nagato died with Yahiko.

So with her hands and her words Konan gave him the power and the support and with her help he used his layered eyes to resurrect all three of them into something completely different.

With Konan's help, he stopped ignoring the layers of scum on the city, and they started to scrub it. Starting with Hanzou.

And all three of them went to kill him, Konan and Nagato wearing Yahiko's body as a vessel to his power. They had shocked Hanzou by raising the dead and rising as something new and different.

Yahiko became God, and Nagato and Konan there only to pass his judgment. They took everything he knew and said and stood for and made it real. Hanzou's death was God's judgment, because it's what he wanted.

He wouldn't let Konan call herself a Goddess.

When she questioned why, he told her that every God had some sort of counterpart to stay grounded, but airborne. Angels attached God to the atmosphere but not the earth.

She accepted his answer and fluttered away beneath his grip.

Now Nagato within Yahiko loved to watch her beneath hands that weren't but were his. He loved to watch her jutsu's, now more complicated than ever, spill forth from her body, her chakra system even more controlled than ever before. He liked to watch her body move under that thick black coat she wore, so only his eyes could see her.

He liked to know that he could not see though her thoughts. He liked to know that this person who gravitated around him (and who he gravitated around too) was someone he wouldn't be able to control or dissect like the assassination jutsu's he dispels everyday. He liked the mystery in her, and he loved her for it. Konan loved him for just the same.

And he loved it when she smiled against Yahiko's lips before shedding pieces of her skin off into paper squares to get caught in the wind and fly away. He loved it when he could watch the layers of her body meld into paper and fly off in layers. Layers and layers of transparent paper, but not transparent thoughts.

Layers and Layers of filth, but it was okay because they were together, Konan and Nagato, doing Yahiko's will and scrubbing it all away.

* * *

**A/N: First Pain/Konan or Nagato/Konan yet and I'm a little disappointed. Oh well, I like it anyway.**


End file.
